Twas Beauty Who Killed The Beast
Angry at Dr. Eggman and his schemes, Reia roared and released her white power in rage and sorrow, creating a silhouette of the Milky Way galaxy in the process. Tails: Whoa... Alister: What's happening? Sonic: I don't know if that's Eggman's doing.. Kiva: Reia's white power. It must have created a silhouette of the Milky Way galaxy. Yasha: She might be a loose cannon if her full power was released. If she doesn't stop, she would suffer the pain Goku once had in the Tournament of Power. Kiva: Then that means... Cabba: She's gonna turn on us! Kiva: We have to get up there somehow. Terra: Tails, can you keep up? Tails: Yeah. Terra: Kiva, I'll boost you up. Kiva: Okay! - Terra transformed his Keyblade and hops on with Kiva. They flew to the tallest building with Tails and Sonic behind them. Kiva performed the HALO jump and landed safely, spotted Reia who is charging her powers. Kiva: Reia! Dr. Eggman: Ah, there you are.. Just the person I'm looking for! Kiva: Eggman.. Dr. Eggman: I knew Sonic would be no match for Reia's untold powers. Once it is within my procession, I can use it to finally construct EggmanLand! Just as long as she reached full power, of course. - Realized Yasha's warning, Kiva braced through Reia's power heat and takes hold of her hand. Kiva: Reia! You have to stop! - Reia can hear Kiva's words, but can't stop powering up because it is starting to overwhelm her. Kiva hugged her sister tight, reminding her to let go of the past. Suddenly, Reia's eyes have returned to normal, and the silhouette disappears. Reia collapsed again and sees Kiva at first glance. Reia: Kiva... I... I'm sorry... Kiva: Reia.. It's okay. I'm here. - Continued to cry, Kiva stayed at Reia's side. Tails, Sonic and Terra finally caught up with them. Remembering the words Terra once spoke during Reia's trip to Kiva's past, Kiva repeated those words to Reia. Kiva: You know Terra said during your trip to my past? - Trying to stay calm, Reia thinks hard but she remembered some of it. Reia: Darkness..always finds a way..to a wounded heart. Kiva: You have to be strong. Terra: Strength of heart will carry you, even in the hardest of trials. - Reia then get back up and then gets ready to fight Eggman. Dr. Eggman: No, no, no, no, NO!! She was so close to full power!! *grunts* Well, guess I have to go with Plan C instead. - Eggman's latest creation, the Egg Scorpion, appeared before the group. Reia, however, stands firm. Kiva: Let's take that scorpion down! Dr. Eggman: Do you think it's going to be that easy? I can assure you, this fight won't! Reia: (I get it.. It's me he wants. Someone has to distract and fight him long enough for me to--) Kiva: Reia, I'll distract and fight him. Sonic: Hey, let me on the fun too. Reia: Terra, get the citizens away from the streets. Kong's peace won't be disturbed. Terra: Aside from that street, on it. Tails: I'll help you with this one, Terra. - The group split up for the upcoming battle. Dr. Eggman: So, a mouse and a blue hedgehog came to fight my Egg Scorpion. Let's see how long you both can last against its sting! Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* Bring it on, Baldy McNosehair! Dr. Eggman: *grunts* Your matters are as bad as ever.. Bombs away! - The scorpion launched several bombs from its tail. Tails: Look out! Kiva: Luckily, those bombs are like baseballs. So, it's time to hit out of the park! - Kiva hit the bombs away. Most away from the city and three directly at Eggman, destroying its tail. Dr. Eggman: *grunts* You little--! - The scorpion's claws are online, trying to grab Sonic. Sonic: Whoa! What else is new? Kiva: Not so fast, Eggman. - Both Sonic and Kiva dismantled the claws. With no other choice, Eggman is on the run across the city. Tails: He's getting away! Kiva: Not for long! - Terra thinks ahead and, riding with the Keyblade Glider, rides next to Kiva. Terra: Hop on. we're going after him. Kiva: Okay. - The three managed to get close to the scorpion and damaged its legs and engines, until the machine rolls out of control and was grabbed by Reia, who is complete control of her hidden powers. Terra, Sonic, Kiva and Tails caught up with them. Eggman doesn't have any idea how controlled Reia's powers have quickly become. Kiva: Well, we got him cornered. Dr. Eggman: What do you mean, cornered? This machine has failed me!! Kiva: Eggman, you still have no idea what's coming. - The machine rubble was dropped down. Upon seeing the control-powered Reia, Eggman is scared and tried to get out of his pod. Reia takes the pod outside the machine, with Eggman trapped inside it. Kiva: This is going to be fun. Dr. Eggman: I'm sorry. Look, go easy on me! - Reia pulls the pod closer to her, making the evil doctor listen well. Reia: If you EVER hurt my family again, you'll get a life sentence behind bars. Is that clear? Dr. Eggman: Clear as day! Please, don't hurt me.. Reia: I can't agree to that. - Reia listened as the cops are closing in. She opens the pod and takes Dr. Eggman to the authorities. Kiva: Well, looks like we don't have to worry about Eggman anymore. Reia: For a while, not 'anymore'. Cabba: What's that mean? Reia: Dr. Eggman would return, but his scheme would decide the fate of the world itself. Kiva: Okay. When the time comes, we'll be ready. Right, Reia? Reia: Right. Ratchet: At this point, history is corrected? Reia: Yes, it is. Kiva: That's great. Cabba: So that's two history points? Reia: Yes, there's still lots to restore. Ratchet: Can we go back to the others first? They are really are worried about you, Reia. Kiva: Yeah, let's go back. Reia: ..Alright. - The group then walked back to the gang when Yasha explained more about Reia's powers. Category:Scenes